The Spring Without You Is Coming
by Maharani.Chiara
Summary: "Terserah mau itu Fur Elise, hingga Love's Sorrow, atau piece yang lain, bahkan Mozart ataupun Chopin, aku tidak masalah, asalkan itu kau. Berapa kalipun, akan selalu kumainkan.". Fanfiction of Your Lie In April: The Spring Without You Is Coming.


_Miyazono Kaori_

Langit malam ini begitu mencekam, suara-suara angin yang bertengkar saling menghantupkan diri kejendela. Sepertinya akan ada badai salju malam ini, meskipun musim dingin hampir berakhir. Aku tidak melihat bintang yang biasa menampung harapan-harapanku, dan itu sedikit menyakitkan.

Aku kembali melihat kebawah, dipangkuanku satu set perlengkapan tulis berbentuk kucing yang sangat imut, sebuah potret dari masa lalu dimana temanku memenangkan sebuah kompetisi piano musim semi. _Uwah, nostalgia yang hebat..._ terkikik pelan diantara kegelapan.

Ayah dan ibuku keluar untuk mengurus administrasi, dan seorang vionis terjebak dalam kamar inapnya yang dingin serta gelap bagai seekor burung yang terperangkap dalam sangkar emas. Astaga! Aku terlalu sering mengeluh... Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, rambut pirangku berterbangan kekanan-kekiri seperti bocah nakal yang mengelak tuk dihukum.

Kuambil pena dengan kepala kucing itu, mulai menulis. Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa aku perlu menulis surat pada orang yang sering kau marahi. Dan aku melakukannya:

 **Untuk Arima Kousei.**

Tanganku terhenti sebentar, mengagumi warna tinta yang keluar tampak begitu manis, seperti bunga sakura di langit musim semi, atau seperti permen rasa strowberry yang langsung lumer di mulutmu. _Aww warna ini sangat imut..._

 **Rasanya aneh menulis surat untuk seseorang yang baru saja menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku.**

 **Kau orang yang mengerikan. Lambat, bodoh, tak tahu diri.**

 _Oke, ini terdengar jahat, tapi bukankah kita harus selalu jujur?_ Cahaya kecil dari luar membuatku menghasilkan tulisan yang super jelek, lantas aku menyalakan lampu. Terlalu lelah untuk menulis ulang:

 **Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat aku berumur lima tahun. Saat itu ada pertunjukan dari sekolah piano yang ingin aku ikuti.**

 **Anak laki-laki yang canggung itu menarik perhatian semua penonton hingga mereka tertawa karena dia kesulitan mengatur bangkunya...**

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan ujung pena, berharap tidak ada tinta yang tertinggal di sana. Mengingat-ingat penampilan Kousei kecil di hadapan Grand Piano yang dapat melahap dirinya, aku tertawa gemas.

 **Dia bahkan duduk di depan piano yang terlihat terlalu besar untuknya, dan saat dia memainkan nada yang pertama, Saat itulah dia menjadi orang yang ku kagumi.**

 **Memainkan nada yang penuh warna 24 pallete, melodi yang mulai menari-nari.**

 **Aku kaget sekali saat ada anak di sebelahku yang tiba-tiba menangis.**

 **Dan beberapa saat itu, kau malah berhenti bermain piano.**

 **Padahal kau sudah memengaruhi kehidupanku. Jahat, bukan?**

 **Jahat! Lamban! Bodoh!**

 _Astaga Kousei... Sepertinya aku hanya mengingatmu sebagai orang jahat, eh?_ Rasanya di luar badai masih saja berkecamuk, aku berdoa untuk cuaca yang lebih baik esok dan keselamatan orang pejalan kaki. _Ugh, ini berat._ Aku melihat lagi foto itu, kembali menulis:

 **Saat aku tahu kalau kita satu SMP, aku sangat senang sekali.**

 **Bagaimana ya cara agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu?**

 **Apa dengan membelikanmu sandwich setiap hari?**

 **Tapi pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa memerhatikanmu dari kejauhan.**

 **Lagi pula, kalian semua terlihat sangat akrab.**

 **Seolah-olah tak ada tempat untukku disana.**

 _Benar, siapa aku hingga pantas berjalan di sampingmu?_

 **Aku pernah melakukan operasi saat kecil, dan mendapat perawatan rutin meski tak diopname.**

 **Setelah pernah pingsan di kelas tujuh, aku sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit.**

 **Aku mulai lebih sering masuk daripada keluar.**

 **Ke sekolah pun terasa berat untukku.**

 **Aku tahu kondisiku tidak begitu baik.**

 **Suatu malam, saat aku melihat ibu dan ayahku menangis di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, aku sadar kalau waktuku sudah tidak banyak.**

 _Terima kasih untuk orang tuaku, yang selalu ada untukku..._ Tanganku meremas selimut, rasanya sebuah belati menusuk dadaku, entah itu mengenai jantungku atau hatiku:

 **Saat itulah. Aku, mulai berlari.**

Rasanya aku melihat diriku yang dulu, Miyazono Kaori dengan rambut dikuncir dua, kacamata tebal menyebalkan, dan aura membosankan. Aku sangat membenci diriku yang dulu. Terus menulis:

 **Aku mulai melakukan apa saja yang aku suka, jadi aku tidak akan menyesal setelah pergi ke surga nanti.**

 **Kontak lensa yang selalu membuatku ngeri, memakan kue utuh dan aku tidak akan mencemaskan berat badanku, bahkan partitur nada yang membuatku kesusahan. Aku memainkan mereka dengan caraku sendiri.**

 **Lalu... Aku melakukan sebuah kebohongan.**

Kembali teringat saat dimana kau mengambil gambar kami dengan kamera ponselmu, dengan entengnya kau mengatakan tidak sangaja, dasar mata empat mesum!

 **Kalau Kaori Miyazoni menyukai Ryota Watari, itu semua hanyalah kebohongan.**

 **Kebohongan itu, akan membawaku kepada Arima Kousei.**

 _Kebohongan itu yang membawamu kepadaku._

 **Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Watari-kun nanti.**

 **Ya, tapi tetap saja.**

 **Kurasa tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk Watari-kun agar bisa melupakanku.**

 **Sebagai teman, dia orang yang lucu, tapi aku lebih memilih orang yang lebih serius.**

 _Maaf, Watari-kun..._

 **Lalu, sampaikan maafku pada Tsubaki-chan.**

 **Aku hanya orang yang numpang lewat, dan akhirnya pergi.**

 **Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kesan buruk, jadi aku tidak bisa meminta apa-apa pada Tsubaki-chan.**

 **Atau, jika aku jujur, 'Tolong kenalkan aku pada Arima-kun',**

 **Aku rasa Tsubaki-chan mungkin akan keberatan untuk melakukannya.**

 **Lagi pula, Tsubaki-chan sepertinya tergila-gila padamu.**

 **Semuanya sudah tahu soal itu sejak lama.**

 **Satu-satunya yang tidak tahu hanyalah kau dan Tsubaki-chan.**

 _Subaki-chan juga.., maaf..._

 **Kebohongan yang sudah membawamu kepadaku tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.**

 **Kau lebih pesimis dan pasif dari yang aku pikirkan, kau juga ceroboh dan keras hati.**

 **Suaramu lebih rendah dari yang aku duga, dan kau juga lebih jantan dari yang aku duga.**

 **Dan kau.., lembut seperti dugaanku.**

 _Seorang anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki disatu tubuh mungkin?_ Aku bergidik ngeri, kulihat dari jendela, salju mulai turun dengan lebat, lambu pinggir jalan mulai dinyalakan yang kehangatannya menyentuh hatiku. Aku kembali pada tugasku yang belum selesai:

 **Sungai yang kita lompati di jembatan keberanian itu sangat dingin dan enak, ya?**

 _Percayalah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan ikut melompat, membuang segala kecanggunganmu dan kehilangan kacamata di sana._

 **Cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk ke ruang musik terlihat enak seperti Manju.**

 _Permainanmu seperti teriakan sapi melahirkan kau tahu? Terlalu indah untuk didengar, hingga membuatku tertidur._

 **Saat kita mengejar kereta itu, aku benar-benar merasa kita bisa menang.**

 _Bagaimana jika lain kali? Saat itu, aku yakin kita bisa membalapnya dengan mudah!_

 **Menyanyikan Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star bersama-sama di bawah cahaya bintang juga seru, ya?**

 _Aku begitu penasaran langit macam apa yang kau lihat setiap hari?_

 **Lalu ada juga kejadian di sekolah saat malam hari, kan?**

Jangan percaya hantu Kousei! Itu malah akan membayangi otakmu!

 **Bukankah salju itu terlihat seperti kelopak bunga sakura?**

Sangat cantik, aku tidak dapat berpaling darinya.

 **Menikmati segala hal di luar panggung padahal aku ini seorang musisi, tidaklah masuk akal, bukan?**

Karena kita adalah manusia yang tidak terperangkap di dalam kurungan bernama partitur.

 **Bukankah lucu jika kejadian yang paling tidak terlupakan ternyata sangatlah sederhana?**

 _Sangat sederhana, hingga ku harap kau mengingatnya._

 **Bagaimana denganmu?**

 **Apa aku bisa tinggal di dalam hati seseorang?**

 **Apa aku bisa hidup di dalam hatimu?**

 **Apa kau akan mengingatku meski hanya sedikit?**

 **Jangan tekan tombol reset, ya!**

 **Jangan lupakan aku, ya?**

 **Benar-benar bersyukur...**

 _Aku bersyukur karena orang itu adalah kau._

 **Apakah sampai padamu?**

 **Semoga bisa sampai padamu.**

 **Arima Kousei...**

 **Aku Mencintaimu**

 **Maaf canele-nya tidak kuhabiskan.**

 **Maaf karena sering memukulmu.**

 **"Maaf karena terlalu kekanak-kanakan.**

 **Maaf, maaf, maaf ya...**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **P.S. Aku memasukkan sesuatu yang selama ini aku simpan. Kalau kau tidak mau, buang saja.**

"Berhentilah menangis dasar cengeng!" Air mata itu semakin deras, benar-benar buruk. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menangis hanya karena menulis surat? _So classic..._

Pintu terbuka, ibu segera menghampiri. Wajahnya khawatir dan aku tidak ingin melukainya. Jadi kujawab. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tidak mudah percaya mungkin atas insting keibuannya.

Memaksakan untuk menyunggingkan seutas senyum lembut. "Anakku, kau sudah siap?" Matanya lembab dan bengkak.

Begitu juga milik ayah saat ia merangkulku dalam dekapan singkat. "Anak ayah adalah seorang pejuang." Pria itu berkata sayang. Rasanya air mataku mengalir lebih deras.

"Aku siap."

 _Perlukah, mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_

 _ **\--Bersambung--**_


End file.
